User blog:CEDJunior/Fantasy Booking: How Beth Phoenix Can Return to WWE
Tonight's Raw will emanate from Buffalo, and every time that Raw, SmackDown, and even PPVs take place in Buffalo, I often wish that Beth Phoenix would make a surprise appearance. Hard to believe that it has been nearly three years since the Glamazon stepped away from WWE. She has had a brilliant career that lasted a decade, beginning with her years in the independent circuit. Beth appeared in two of SHIMMER's first three shows, and she later competed in OVW before beginning her stellar WWE career. In her six years as a WWE Diva, Beth held the prestigious Women's Championship three times and is the fourth-longest reigning Divas Champion in WWE history (behind Nikki Bella, AJ Lee, and Maryse). Beth also has the distinction of being the second of only three women to compete in the Royal Rumble match, doing so in 2010. So how can the Glamazon make a return to WWE? As usual, I have a few ideas. Retirement Match: You know, it just hit me: Beth has never had a real retirement match. A number of wrestlers (male and female) have had retirement matches; Serena Deeb had one three months ago. Beth's last WWE appearance saw her defeated by AJ Lee, only to end up defeating AJ after Vickie Guerrero restarted the match. Despite her victory, Beth was fired by Vickie because she didn't defeat AJ fast enough. If WWE does allow Beth to return and have her retirement match, the obvious opponent would be Natalya. Beth and Natalya formed a tight friendship during their time in WWE, and it was shown when they began teaming together in 2010, which included their run as the villainous Divas of Doom tandem in 2011 and 2012. Fittingly, it was three years ago today that Beth and Natalya finally competed against each other in singles action on SmackDown, which emanated from Buffalo. Of course, the hometown Glamazon was victorious. Authority Figure: Another way Beth could return is as an authority figure of sorts for the Divas. This could work on either the main roster or NXT, especially since in the latter, it would be a veteran in charge of up-and-comers. As for whether she'd be good or evil, well, knowing WWE, Beth would probably a babyface boss--at least at the start. I could see a scenario where Beth eventually turns heel and begins making things difficult for current Divas Champion Charlotte. Beth is mostly a career villainess, so I just know that she would shine as an evil authority figure. I'd love to see Beth and Charlotte go toe-to-toe; I think that would be a spectacular bout. Segment Appearances: Honestly, I'd just be happy if Beth pops up in a random segment. I read some time ago that Edge could be returning to WWE TV; of course, Beth and Edge have been a couple for at least three years. If he does return, then that could increase the chances of Beth resurfacing on TV with him. I could definitely see Beth giving her two cents about the Divas Revolution, especially since Natalya has been on the receiving end of Paige's villainous demeanor as of late. I am not holding my breath for the Glamazon to suddenly resurface on WWE TV; I know better than that. But it would be really something if Beth does pop up on Raw or SD just once! Category:Blog posts